What if One shots! : Hearty love
by Trollistic Hardhead Idiot
Summary: Poppy Rainbow will be finally finishing highschool but wonders if a boy will ever love her. With a thought she thinks if she will possibly fall in love with Branch. She shakes her head in denial. "Not in a million years"


**A/N:** Helloooooooo, everyone! Welcome! Now this is just a one-shot. Remember **one-shot.** This will be just an idea of What ifs in my list consisting a lot of Broppy and romance. Why only Broppy? Did you read my pen name? That's why! And anyone can use this idea anytime they want. Use it! I don't care. Just ask permission though.

Anyone can use the plot, characters, story line everything!!! Just ask me and I'll give it!

Anyway enjoy!

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 1** : Misfits

Poppy Rainbow was a spectacle. She was a rather odd girl. For years, she was the towns radiance and enthusiasm except for one thing...

She was a rather boyish kind of a girl. Instead of the usual skirts, high heels, make up and purses she rather would wear and use sweatpants, polo shirts, caps and for male wristwatches. Other than that she was the happy go lucky person and didn't care what people think about her and her taste.

Even though her real name is Poppy, everyone calls her "Pop" or "Pops" because of her love in music especially to pop music and such. If somebody did call her by her real name they'll be tasted by a lot of yelling and scolding from her best friend. Branch knows she hates being called by her real name because of very personal family problems and didn't want to hear it. She likes art and was very intelligent. Everyone wonders why she's a boyish girl. She likes to wear men's stuff but never liked at a girl except for the fact that they are sometimes weird people.

Now she's mostly with her two best friends Suki and Branch. But mostly with Branch who's real name is Frank Branovitch. He's called Branch for a reason Poppy won't tell that nobody argued with. He was the schools crazy, brainy grump. He attended clubs about physics, chemistry and (secretly) poetry. He liked to go crazy with wires and electricity in his garage much to the dismay of his grandmother who would always scold him for the mess. She never knew why she started hanging out with the grump but not because he always helped her for her assignments and projects but it was something more deeper.

Branch is a straight boy. He looks like a guy who would never want to marry and never looks at any girl at all. If you say he likes guys, well... Definitely no. The proof was that he hates everyone and never even batted an eye for anyone. Even if a guy said hi, he would threaten them to leave him alone, much more to women because he's very shy and didn't want to talk to girls in fear of getting tongue tied. He's always alone or mostly with Poppy since she's always concerned for her friend being... Friendless. He was mean and scary to everyone. Snarky. A jerk. Even to teachers. But after a word with Poppy he's now mostly quiet and didn't say anything hurtful... If she was around. He loves working hard, in short "workaholic." He was always dead serious except when he's sarcastic in his words.

Come to think of it, Branch and Poppy's family were good friends and the two grew up together on the same neighborhood. Poppy was the only person he ever tolerated for this long and no one knows how or why since he would literally almost throw a death glare at someone for even trying to talk to him. Maybe he just really cared for her since she's the only friend he gots. No one knows.

Her other friend Suki was a cool, boyish girl just like Poppy by day and was an all time favorite deejay by night. So it wasn't that questionable if she comes to school with heavy bags and would sleep in the class for nearly all day. She had a girlfriend before but didn't work out. In fact Suki, who she dated before were twins. Nothing good really came out from the relationship so the two girls broke up to their girlfriend and... Let's just say Suki had a hard time and what happened after was just a horrible day.

Life was finally on Poppy's hands that year since it'll be the final year of being in high school. Finally she can go to college, leave home and go to the great beyond but she was also terrified at the same time. She'll be leaving home and leave her mom and dad. What'll happen to them if she leaves after? Will they be okay? Instead of worrying she thought of the great things she can achieve for her family after graduating college.

She can help more on home.

She can have a job to pay the bills.

She can do whatever adult stuff any adult can do.

It was now a sunny day for the first day of school and the birds were chirping and the sound of mowers mowing the lawn were about. Poppy's bright room with guitars, posters, and clothes that littered were engulfed with the beeping noise of her alarm clock. With a groan she lazily raised an hand and desperately reached for the alarm. After a few failed attempts she finally turned the thing off. She sighed in content underneath her pillows and blankets for a few minutes reveling in the feeling of the fluffiness of her cushions until...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

She groaned again for pressing the snooze button except for the actual off button. "Ugh... I hate Mondays" she grumbled. After turning it off for the second time she got up and went to the bathroom, took a shower and dress herself for the day. It wasn't that much just the normal trend of rolled up sleeve shirt and some pants. She took her cap hanging from a wall and wore it backwards. She huffed of enthusiasm and went down the stairs, talked a bit with her parents and left the building.

She thought of messing the grump by waking him up this early in the morning and make him also pay for leaving her alone with Crazy Billy, the neighborhoods crazy dude who had an obsession with chairs and paper. Crazy Billy stopped the two suddenly from their walking and started to chat with them. Branch made it his moment to act like his grandmother called him and left her with the crazed man to talk about how he'll raise future baby chairs.

He was gonna pay. She smiled devilishly and went inside at the kitchen door. "Hello, Grandma Rosiepuff. Is Branch still asleep?" She greeted when she saw the lady cooking for breakfast "Oh hello, dear. Yes, he's still upstairs dozing off. Why don't you give me a favor and please get him downstairs?"

"With pleasure" she agreed as she saluted and jogged upstairs. She tiptoed for his room and saw him snoring soundly in bed. She stifled a laugh as she took his blow horn from the table and slowly placed it behind his head.

HOOOOOONK!!!

"Ahh!!" He fell off the bed in fright and grunted when he fell on his right arm. Still in high alert he quickly stood up for the intruder "Holy son of a-! Pops?!" He blurted when he finally knew the cause of his fall. He heard a stifle until she finally broke down and laughed at his discomfort. He glared at her way but it only seemed to fuel her delight more.

"Why would you do that?!" He asked her as she looked at him innocently. "Payback, my dear friend... Payback"

"For what?!"

"Leaving me with Crazy Billy yesterday! Do you know I had to listen to the dude for at least three hours straight?! About baby chairs and he's gonna be a dad soon?!" A devilish smile slowly formed on his lips as he remembered what happened yesterday. "It wasn't my fault, you know. You were the one who said to take that road to your house not me... It's your fault" he mumbled the last part and stifled a laugh when he saw her glare deepening.

"Really...? You know what? Just get downstairs. Your grandma's got your breakfast ready" she said as she threw his pillow at him. He covered his head with his arms as he laughed. "Yes mom"

She giggled when she went down the stairs. "Dork" she muttered. She sat down on the chair and rested her head on to her hand to the counter. Rosiepuff saw the gleam of her eyes whenever she saw Branch and knew for the fact that they both cared for each other very much.

"It's your first day of school" she said as she placed a plate on the table. "Yeah... Hey grandma?" Poppy mused as she looked at her.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Do you... Think I'm gonna like a guy? I've never liked one before but I also never liked a girl anyway" Rosiepuff looked at her and saw her pouting as she stared at the counter. The sight made her chuckle under her breath and proceeded her way to the girl. "Oh, don't worry about it. You're still young"

"But grandma that's the point. You know... I'm not getting any younger. Everyday I kept thinking to myself... Who am I gonna spend the rest of my life with?"

"Well... You spent all your life with Branch-"

"Oh no! Not Branch. He's great but- not that there's anything wrong with him though"

Rosiepuff laughed at her defense and agreed "No of course not"

"I'm just thinking... He's great but... I only think of him as a friend though. You know?" Poppy thought of a guy who she will like. She never really looked at a guy in a romantic light but it never failed to come to her mind if... Only if... She will fall for a boy. She sighed sadly and rested her head on the kitchen counter with her upper arm as her pillow for her head. What if no boy will ever love her?

"I was like you when I was at your age"

Poppy's eyes shot up as she sat more straighter. "Really?" She asked. Grandma Rosiepuff? Was like her?

"Oh yes. I kept thinking who I'll be spending my life with but of course sexual orientation was strict those days. Girls like you weren't... Acceptable to the eyes of those days but even still so... Be proud and just wait. Who'll accept you for who you are. Who knows how to take your breath away. A man who can really pull your heartstrings"

"Is that how your husband took your heart away?" She asked her in wonder.

Rosiepuff chuckled as she remembers how her late husband was like "Yes. He was a rather funny fellow. He was just like Branch. Brainy man. But he was just as romantic than any other man I've ever met. Franklin did what he wanted and he was as stubborn as a mule when he made up his mind"

"Do you think... I'll ever like a guy?" Poppy asked expectantly. Innocence shining in her eyes. Rosiepuff only smiled as she wiped her hands to a clean towel "Well... I guess you have to find out for yourself sweetheart"

"Find what out?" Branch came in the room with his raven hair still ruffled. He wore his signature gray jacket and blue jeans. He hanged his backpack at the back of the chair and sat down as he locked eyes at the two women in front of him. "Girl talks" Poppy answered.

"About?"

"Are you a girl?"

"Uh duh! No. Of course not"

"Then you're not allowed to know" Branch scoffed at her and just ate his breakfast of eggs and bacon. "Young man!" He straighten his posture when he heard his grandmothers firm but elegant voice as his cheek puffed by the food in his mouth. Poppy's smirk went a little wider at his new found predicament and watched. "Your hair" Rosiepuff pointed out and Branch quickly rummaged through his hair to make it straighter.

"Grandma I already told you. I can't fix it. It's untamable" he said in protest but she only proceeded her way behind him and took hold of a comb. "Not when I do it"

"Grandma-"

"Don't "grandma" me young man. It's your first day and last year in high school. You should look at your best" he groaned in embarrassment as Poppy stifled a laugh at the sight. "Your dead" he mouthed at her way. Pops stuck her tongue out showing she didn't care and giggled in amusement. But then another thought came in to her mind.

What if... She falls in love with Branch?

She shakes her head.

Not happening.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Branch groaned for the fifth time at his hairdo and tried not to glare aimlessly in front of him. Poppy gently jabbed his side with her elbow for his attention and told him "You know you should appreciate your grandma more. She's a nice lady"

"Of course I appreciate her. What do you take me for? An insensitive brat?"

"No. I'm just saying-Oh! You should throw a party for her!"

"Uh, no, Pops. I'm not gonna throw parties. You know she's not into those. She may like partying and celebrating sometimes but she likes quiet and simpler things than that"

"Then what do you suggest Mr. Smarty Pants"

"Maybe a gift or two should be nice. A pretty place to visit. Something like that"

"Hmm... Sounds sweet. Taking your grandma as your date just for a night or day"

"Come to think of it. It's almost her anniversary with grandpa"

"You should take her somewhere that time! It'll be great. She's gonna love it so much!"

"Yeah I guess she will..." He mused as he thought of perfect places where they could spend the rest of the day with.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

When they arrived at school, the kids were talking to each other. Some were in pairs while others were talking in packs. Laughing and smiling as they told whatever they did during their summer vacation. Branch sighed at the noisy people around him and walked down the hallway with his hands in the pockets of his jacket as Poppy skipped happily beside him. When she saw Suki rummaging through her locker she quickly left his side and jumped at her from behind. "SUKI!"

"Whoa...! Hey girl! What's up?"

"Aw, I miss you!"

"We just saw each other the other day"

"That's right. The other day. Not yesterday. Oh! And Branch left me with Crazy Billy" Poppy was about to tell her what happened to her yesterday and this morning when Branch cuts in "Uh... Pops? I'm gonna go-"

"No you stay put. Your fault grumpy pants for reminding me your still here... And I'm not letting go" she told him as she locked her arms to his own and gripped his wrist with her left hand. Branch groaned and just painfully waited for her to be done. He looked around the hallway with nothing to do and his eyes rested on a guy walking down the hallway. When he looked at the others he realized he wasn't the only one staring.

The rest of the people in the hallway were looking at the guy walking. He colored his hair with a mix of teal and blue and his slacks were bright yellow. The only thing that bothered him though was that the guy didn't even bother to wear a shirt! He squinted his eyes and saw the color of his eyes. "Purple?!" He muttered in confusion. Who in the hell wears purple contacts?

Disturbed by the new kid in the building Branch looked away in pure bafflement but when he brought his eyes to Poppy it made his heart crack a bit. She stared at the new kid in awe with her mouth slightly agape.

"Hey! You okay?" He asked as he gripped her shoulders and shook her to snap her out of her trance. She blink excessively before she finally asked "Who's the new guy?"

"Don't know but I feel like he's nothing but trouble" Branch said as he looked at the guy with a deadpan look. Poppy felt a surge in her veins she never felt before like all sugary sweets in the world was giving her the most horrible sugary high. Her heartbeat was pumping so fast it felt it was about to jump out. From the faintest of smiles she made which Branch noticed, brought him dread to his mind.

' _She likes him'_ he needed no words to know. Poppy was not a shy person. She expresses her emotions to the fullest as much as she can possibly could. It didn't took a genius to know what she wants and what she's feeling just by the look of her face and what he saw now? It brought sadness to his heart.

He sighed quietly and waited for the flower child menace to come. A glare escaped from Branch's eyes which was also caught by the stranger himself. Purple lavender eyes met brutal blue as Branch's glare deepened more. The new kid gave a confident smirk as he walked passed the three. "Weird. Welp! See you guys later!" Suki commented and said her goodbye to the two and left for her class as she gave a wave of goodbye.

Branch looked back to the strange boy as he fought the urge to run up to him and give him a fierce shove that'll send him to the lockers hard surface but tried as he might to calm his senses down. Looking back at Poppy, she finally found her own senses as she quickly pulled Branch to guide him to their new room. "You know what? Psh! That guy is probably a hippie anyway, right Pop?" He retorted. But his smile fell into a worry frown as he called her back. "Pops?"

He couldn't see her reaction from behind but her answer was idle and just agreed with wonder in her voice "Yeah, yeah... Maybe, bro. Probably..." She breathed out and her grip wasn't that strong as before. After her answer he became silent as he just kept up on his pace same as hers.

She opened the front door of their new room and as expected as any first day of school, it was noisy. Students asking what the others did in their vacation. Girls who are still single are still trying their best to ask their crushes out on a date. While the boys could only imagine as some watch and talked as they told the story of how summer vacation went to a disaster and something like that.

She dragged him to the same spot as they always had. Her chair was by the window as his was beside her own. Branch sat on the chair and right on cue their teacher came in to the room. Specifically the principal, Peppy - Poppy's dad. He was always a jolly man and most of the students favored him because of the high grades he gives and how great he teaches the students.

He cleared his throat as he greeted them in a loud tone. "Good morning everyone. Now as you all know. We have a new kid in town and as this is the only school in town-"

"What about Burgundy high school?" Branch whispered to her and she replied quietly back. "They have less students there... Oh! And I think I heard their teachers were super boring-"

"-So please everyone show kindness and hospitality to our new student. Come on inside"

The same stranger as before walked inside with a wide smile. Happy and carefree as he can be. _'Of course it had to be him!'_ Branch internally groaned as he made a new menacing look shooting straight at him as the new kid started to present himself. "Good morning, everyone. The names Creek. I hope we all could have a great time being together." The room fell into cheering by his friendly visage but Branch wasn't fooled as he observed him and his movements closely. _'Damn, hippie'_

"Alright, everyone let's welcome- oh my!" Peppy stopped halfway as he checked the papers in his hands. Worry smeared across his face as he shakily called Branch up.

"Branch, my boy?"

Branch felt suddenly nervous for his name being called. As he stood up from his seat. "Yes, sir?"

"I believe you are... Assigned to a different room, son" he could feel his world suddenly crack as Poppy's face frowned in a horrified expression. "But... Dad-!"

"I'm really sorry, sweetheart" everyone froze from the shocking news especially Branch. The two was never separated from a class before. Poppy was always there to mess and make a joke with him. Now that he's gone... Poppy couldn't fathom a day without her grumpy buddy. It was an overwhelming situation even for those who never had any business with them.

Except for Creek, however.

Instead he was left confused but by the looks of everyone he quickly reassured the class in a calm tone. "I think you two must be great friends and I'm sure it's a very sad news to hear but I'm sure it'll be fine. Let's not be pessimistic for the future and just spend the time we can get from someone we love as much as we can. Besides..." He paused as he left his gaze to Poppy.

"The thought of missing means you will cherish each moment with them than any other day you experienced with them before. Right?" Poppy looked down at her desk sadly. It's not right. She needs to be with him.

Her eyes widen by her sudden thoughts. _'Well at least not really in a "like like" kind of way. More of a guy to mess with when the class gets too boring'_ she nodded at her thoughts but the loneliness without him will be really bad and she was sure of it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she finally saw Creek in front of her. Shockingly, Creek placed a hand under her chin and brought her eyes up. Everyone's eyes widen in shock and was expecting for a guy to be punched in the face when oddly, Poppy didn't move an inch.

Branch's blood boiled to his actions and was about to yell at him when Creek said soothingly "Everyone should be happy. We should stop thinking about the future and just think of what's in front us, right?" She nodded in reply and he gave her a gentle poke to her nose.

"Boop!"

Branch couldn't take it anymore as he stood up straight and shouted "Hey! Touch her one more time or I'm sending you to the garbage dump at the back of this building"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, mate. I was just trying to cheer her up, nothing to worry. Or maybe you're just-"

"Just what?!"

"Too shocked by the news or... Don't know, stressed? Overprotective?"

Everyone's hairs went up as chills went down from their spine. This guy's only asking for a beating! But then Poppy was still frozen to her seat but she told him in a quiet tone "Branch, I think you should... Calm down. H-he's right, anyway." And everyone in the room knew what that meant and it brought them dread to their stomachs as they moved their gaze to Branch, who was now gritting his teeth as his grimace deepened. His glare trying to pierce through the flower child's skull, telling to move away from her silently.

Peppy had to call Branch up and escort him to his new room before the boy could even protest. Branch silently took his pack and was about to leave the room when the chairs metallic legs screeched to the concrete floor. "Branch..." She called him and he turned his head to look at her. She forced herself out a smile as she waved him goodbye.

"I'll see you later..."

He turned away from her and answered "Yeah... See you later."

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

 **A/N:** So? How is it? This story was actually one of the many stories that were pending, waiting! To be published. Since I don't really have the time to make the story, why not turn it into a one-shot? So this is how it's going to be from now on. If I have an idea **ONE-SHOT!** Cause I'm super busy this year!

Thank you for reading and have a wonderful, beautiful day!

Bye guys!


End file.
